officialclubpenguinonlinefandomcom-20200214-history
The Day My Puffle Went On An Adventure
is the first winning story from the Book Room Writing Contest 2008 on the original Club Penguin game. The story can be found in Book Room. It is about the curious green puffle going on an adventure after separating from its owner during a walk. Story My puffle, Pickles, had always been up to his neck in trouble. But I never quite thought any puffle -not even Pickles -could be so mischievous! It was a fine spring morning on the island and the air was light and crisp in the gleaming sun. I latched my bright green puffle, Pickles, onto the lead and together we said goodbye to my other puffles, stepping out into the winter wonderland that was Club Penguin. Pickles skipped along, leaving me to drag behind him. I was planning to go to meet my friends at the Dock, to have a snowball fight against the red team, when Pickles darted ahead! His pull was so strong that I had to let go of the lead, and he scampered off into the trees, submerging into the wilderness of Club Penguin. I stumbled after him, searching frantically, but he was nowhere to be seen. Meanwhile, Pickles was enjoying his rare freedom, wandering around the huge, snow-topped trees. After about three hours walking in the wild, he came to a huge cave. He peered inside, immensely curious. The inside of the cave stretched out like a long, long corridor. Pickles shuffled inside, sniffing the ground as he went. Suddenly, a shadow emerged from the darkness. “Hello?” whispered a very familiar voice. A blue penguin stepped out from the shadows. It was Gary the Gadget Guy! “Oh, hello young puffle!” Gary bent down to stroke the surprised puffle. “And I was just wanting a little creature like you to test out my latest invention!” he continued excitedly. Without another word he scooped Pickles into his flippers and they both waddled off into the depth of the cave. Gary carried Pickles to an outdoor testing area where he was getting ready to launch something. “Ready young puffle?” Gary asked as he strapped Pickles into a little cockpit. “This is the PufflePoster1002!” He declared proudly, “It is designed to get puffles to carry mail to penguins’ igloos quick as a wink!” He pulled down a lever. “Ready, steady, GO!” He released the lever and the cockpit, along with Pickles, soared into the air. At that moment, I was standing on the mountain, scanning the wilderness for Pickles, when suddenly the cockpit zoomed in and landed with a huge BANG! I raced over to the little metal ball. As I was looking anxiously into the glass windowpane, a little ball of fluffy green fur emerged from the cockpit, looking very bedraggled. At that moment I knew it was him. “PICKLES!” I yelped, lifting him up into my arms and cuddling him close. He grinned sheepishly up at me. I took him in my arms and we walked home together. Later on Gary came to tell me the whole story, and boy will I never let Pickles out of my sight again! THE END Gallery PuffleAdventure1.png PuffleAdventure2.png PuffleAdventure3.png PuffleAdventure4.png See Also *Penguin Tales Volume 2 *All In A Day's Work *My Puffle's Party Category:Penguin Tales